


Rick & The Salmon Ladder

by falling4hournite



Series: hournite prompts! [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, its more spicy fluff people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/pseuds/falling4hournite
Summary: "You've been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half and hour - time to show me what, exactly, was on your mind."Beth watches Rick do the salmon ladder and Rick notices.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: hournite prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Rick & The Salmon Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! It's for @chaoticbi-cheesecake on tumblr but I hope you all enjoy:)

Beth watched discretely as Rick pulled off his sweat drenched shirt in the team workout room and walked from the treadmill over to the newly installed salmon ladder.

Beth buzzed with excitement. Watching Rick do the salmon ladder was one of her favorite past times.

Rick had been training hard for the past two years to get strong. He decided even if he could only have one hour of super strength he wanted to still feel really strong the other twenty three. So Beth watched as her best friend, and then her boyfriend, gradually grew from being a lean boy to a very muscular lean man.  
It was those muscles that glistened as Rick stepped up to the salmon ladder. Beth tried not to look too hard and half heartedly resumed her workout. But when Rick grabbed the bar and swung his body moving the bar up a level on the ladder, Beth decided it was time for a water break.

She got up and leant against the gym wall drinking water out of her water bottle feeling herself getting hot despite the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

Rick grunted loudly as he swung his body and the bar up another level.

“Sweet Jesus” Beth muttered underneath her breath.

Rick’s grunts sounded way too familiar to the sounds he made when he was on top of her in bed driving her over the edge again and again.

Suddenly Henry, Yolanda, and Courtney passed by Beth in the workout room all of them snickering.

As Henry passed he said quietly to Beth, “Dude, I don’t even need my powers to know what you’re thinking right now.”

Yolanda and Courtney cracked up while Beth flushed and stammered out, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Henry.”

“Yeah okay”, Yolanda said skeptically.

Courtney giggled patting her friends arm, “Come on Beth were about to do some sparring.”

“Yeah okay I’ll be over there in a sec” Beth replied sheepishly.

When all three of them had passed by Beth looked back to the salmon ladder and was disappointed to see that Rick wasn’t on it anymore.

‘Shoot! He must have finished.’

She pushed off the wall and was about to head over to join Henry, Court and Yolanda when she felt a familiar touch softly grab her waist.

Beth smiled and turned to face her boyfriend. She was surprised to see that his shirt was back on and his backpack was hanging off one shoulder. He also held her backpack in his other hand.

Beth looked up at him curiously, leaning into his touch, “Hey what’s up? Where ya going?”

Rick‘s eyes bore into hers as he spoke lowly, his voice dripping with desire, “You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour - time to show me what, exactly, was on your mind.“

Beth barely could find a reply as Rick lead her towards the exit of the gym.

Rick called out over his shoulder, “Hey guys we gotta go! We’ll see you later.”

They were met with the laughs of their three friends and teammates. Henry called back snickering, “Okay, you two be _safe_.”

As soon as they had stepped out of the gym and into the empty hallway Rick dropped Beth’s bag and his own and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Beth clung to him moaning softly as Rick backed her up against the wall, never breaking their kiss.

Beth brushed her fingers through Rick’s damp hair as he moved from her lips to kiss down her neck. She pulled his hair tighter biting her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud when he sucked on the spot that always made her weak in the knees. She knew they needed to stop before they got too carried away.

“Rick we have to stop” Beth said breathlessly “come on let’s go home.”

Rick slowed down and pulled away from Beth. Kissing her softly one more time, “Fine, but we better head over there quick.”

Beth laughed and leaned over to pick up Rick’s bag, handing it to him and then sliding on her own.

“We’ll be quick and since were so sweaty we might as well take a shower when we get there too…” Beth giggled at Rick’s wide hungry eyes at the suggestion.

Rick groaned “Fuck Beth. You’ve had me on edge for way too long today to tease me like this.”

Beth laughed pulling Rick along down the hallway, “I’m sorry I didn’t know you noticed me looking at you while you were working out.”

Rick sighed, “Of course I did. You should know by now I notice everything you do.”

Beth beamed and somehow got even more aroused. It means so much to her to be seen after years of feeling ignored at school and at home.

“Okay thats it. We need to get home right now. Let’s race!”

Beth took off, giggiling, not surprised to find Rick hot on her tail a few seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
